von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Government of Great Britain
Ministerial-Geschichte von England seit dem Americanischen Kriege bis jetzt. link=William Pitt der Jüngere|thumb|The Right Hon. Wm. Pitt. Siebzehn Jahre und drey Monate lang hatte der Staats-Minister Pitt das Ruder der Regierung in Brittannien geführt, und diesen langen Zeitraum einer ununterbrochnen Administration durch die steigende Macht Englands, durch den glücklichen Seekrieg, und durch beyspiellose Erscheinungen verewigt -- als er beym Anfange des neuen Jahrhunderts, plötzlich seine große Stelle niederlegte. Kein Premierminister hat jemals seinen Namen so auszeichnend, so lange, in die allgemeine Geschichte Europas verwebt, (nicht selbst Walpole) keiner ist jemals so sehr ein Gegenstand des Haßes und der Bewunderung der Talente, des Tadels und des Lobes, gewesen, als William Pitt. Ein historischer Rückblick auf die Laufbahn, der er verlaßen hat, auf die Umstände, unter denen er sie betrat, kann den denkenden Lesern und Beobachtern daher nicht anders als willkommen seyn. *) : *) Unser historisches Werk, deßen Dauer gegenwärtig einen längern Zeitraum als die Pittsche Administration umfaßt, enthält viele Materialien zu diesem Abriße der Ministerialgeschichte Englands; und sie sind, mit Zuziehung andrer Quellen, von dem Verfaßer dieser Abhandlung vorzüglich benutzt worden. Bis zu den letzten Stürmen des Americanischen Kriegs, über zwölf Jahre lang, seit dem Januar 1770, hatte sich Lord North als erster Lord der Schatzkammer und erster Minister behauptet. Nach dem er aber im Parlamente überstimmt worden war, erfolgte im März 1782 eine unvermeidliche Regierungs-Revolution; und Lord North und seine Freunde, außer dem alten Großkanzler, Lord Thurlow, machten einem neuen populairen Ministerium Platz. An der Spitze desselben stand er Marquis von Rockingham, der schon von 1765 bis 1766 Premierminister gewesen war. Zugleich mit ihm bemächtigten sich die vornehmsten Anhänger der Parthey der Whigs, der Admiral Keppel, die Herzoge von Richmond und Grafton, Lord Camden, Edmund Burke, und der Graf von Shelburne als erster, und Carl Fox als zweyter Staatssecretair, der Regierung. Alle diese Personen, die im Americanischen Kriege die Oppositionsparthey bildeten, waren schon ehemals angestellt gewesen, und keiner hatte sich länger als höchstens zwey Jahre behauptet. Der Marquis von Rockingham gab das in England noch nie geschehene Beyspiel, daß er als Minister starb -- aber freylich dauerte seine Administration, die sonst schwerlich noch lange gewährt haben würde, nicht viel über drey Monate. Sein Tod beförderte den Ausbruch der im Ministerium glimmenden Funken der Uneinigkeit. Fox, der mit Lord Shelburne zerfallen war, erklärte acht Tage nachher, am 9ten Julius, im Parlamente, daß er deswegen abgedankt habe, weil er im Cabinette überstimmt worden sey. jetzt wurde ein neues Ministerium formirt, und der Graf von Shelburne zum ersten Lord der Schatzkammer anstatt des verstorbnen Marquis von Rockingham ernannt. Unter ihm begann William Pitt der zweyte Sohn und Liebling des berühmten Pitt, Grafen von Chatham, der ihn selbst mit eigner Sorgfalt bilden half, früh seine glänzende Laufbahn. Kaum 25 Jahre alt, trat er die von dem abgegangnen Lord Cavendish verwaltete Stelle als Unterschatzmeister und Kanzler der Exchequer an: das einzige ähnliche Beyspiel in der Geschichte Englands stellte Lord Bolingbroke auf, der im 24sten Jahre Staatssecretair wurde. Die große Jugend des neuen Kanzlers der Exchequer zog ihm anfänglich mache Satiren und Spötteleyen zu, die er aber mit großes Geistesgegenwart zu beantworten wußte. So sagte ihm der junge Herzog von Bedford, daß er selbst weit geschickter als Herr Pitt zu deßen Würde seyn möchte, weil erst vor 13 Monaten, als sie ihr Exercitium in der Schule gemacht hätten, das seinige weit beßer gewesen sey. Kurz vor seiner Anstellung hatte Pitt noch im Parlamente öffentlich erklärt, "daß er nicht die geringsten Talente zum Finanzier besitze, so ungeheuren Rechnungen nicht gewachsen sey, und bey den großen Kosten, welche die verschiedenen Staatsoperationen veranlaßten, vor Entsetzen schauderte." Allein ohngeachtet man glaubte, daß er, bey seinen ausgebreiteten politischen Kenntnißen, in der Schatzkammer nicht an seiner rechten Stelle sitze, stand er derselben mit Ruhme vor. Indeß bekleidete er sie nicht lange. Die Abschließung des Friedens, diese gewöhnliche Klippe der Englischen Minister, wurde im Anfange des Jahrs 1783 auch die, an welcher der Graf Shelburne scheiterte. Schon wankte sein Ministerium, Lord Keppel, ein Verwandter des Herrn Fox, trat aus demselben aus, und Lord Howe wurde sein Nachfolger als erster Lord der Admiralität. Die Beendigung des Americanischen Krieges durch Friedensschlüße mit Frankreich, Spanien, und den vereinigten Staaten, die der Graf Shelburne zu Stande brachte, führte im Parlamente die stürmischsten Auftritte herbey, die vom 17ten bis 21sten Februar dauerten. Im Oberhause siegte er nach einer meisterhaften Vertheidigungsrede, worin er unter andern sagte: "Laßen Sie Ihre Zunge gegen Tractaten nicht los, Mylords, die mir und meinem Collegen so viele angstvolle Tage und schlaflose Nächte gekostet haben." Allein im Unterhause entriß ihm der Umstand, daß sich die alten zehnjährigen Feinde, Lord North und Herr Fox zu seinem Sturze vereinigten, die Majorität. Die Mißbilligungen und Einwürfe, welche die mächtige Northsche und Foxische Parthey gegen die in Erwägung gezogenen Bedingungen des Friedens vorbrachte, erhielten das Uebergewicht, und hiermit war der entscheidenden Wink zur Ministerialveränderung gegeben. Es entstand nunmehr eine Art von Interregnum. Lord Shelburn legte seine Stelle nieder; auch nahm Pitt als Kanzler der Schatzkammer seine Entlaßung. Nie verließ ein Staatsbeamter seinen Posten mit so allgemeinem und ungetheilten Beyfalle. Als er seine Resignation im Parlamente anzeigte, überhäufte man ihn von allen Seiten mit den größten Lobsprüchen. Sein Verlust für den Staatsdienst wurde öffentlich bedauert; und in gewißer Baronet (Sir J. Houghton) nannte ihn im Unterhause eine Juwele ohne Flecken. Wie verschieden von dem damals so jung schon erlangten Ruhme sind die Umstände, unter denen er jetzt aus dem Ministerium tritt! Die männliche Klugheit Pitts überwog die lockende Versuchung seines jugendlichen Ehrgeizes. Unzufrieden über die vielem Cabalen, und die Schwierigkeiten der Einrichtung des neuen Cabinets, wollte der König sich weder den Lord North, der durch die letzten Schritte seine ganze Gunst verloren hatte, noch Fox aufdringen laßen, sondern seine Räthe selbst wählen. Er ließ Herrn Pitt die erste Ministerstelle antragen. Dieser schlug sie aber damals aus, da er voraus sah, daß er sich nicht lange würde behalten können. Die mächtigen und reichen Großen hatten seit elf Monaten, immer einer den andern, zu stürzen, und sich das Ruder der Regierung zuzueignen gesucht, bis endlich unter den zwey widrigen Hauptpartheyen eine Verbindung zur Verdrängung der dritten, die im Ministerium saß, zu Stande kam, und die North-Foxische Parthey mit einer Uebergewalt herrschte. Diese sogenannte Coalition (ein damals neugeschafnes Wort, welches man nachher im Französischen Kriege, der große Allianz sehr unpaßend fast allgemein beylegte:) diese Coalition zwang den Monarchen, nach manchen Kränkungen, und Verdrießlichkeiten, ihren vereinten Bestrebungen nachzugeben. Er bot dem Lord North die Stelle des ersten Lords der Schatzkammer wieder an, der sie aber ablehnte, weil er sie dem Herzoge von Portland versprochen hatte, und dieser wurde dem Könige als Premierminister aufgedrungen, der ihm auch das Arrangement seiner Nebenminister überließ. So gelang es dieser politischen Vereinigung einen vollkommnen Sieg des vorigen Ministeriums, die Zügel der Regierung in ihre Hände zu bringen. Fünf Wochen hatte die Ministerialanarchie gedauert, der die Ernennung des neuen Ministeriums in den ersten Tagen des Aprils 1783 3ndlich ein Ziel setzte. Der Herzog von Portland wurde zum ersten Lord der Schatzkammer oder Premierminister, *) und Lorth North und Herr Fox zu Staatssecretairen, ersterer für den einländischen, letzterer für die auswärtigen Angelegenheiten erhoben. Lord Stormont erhielt die Stelle des Präsidenten des geheimen Raths, Graf von Carlisle wurde Großsiegelbewahrer, Lord Keppel erster Lord der Admiralität und Lord John Cavendish Kanzler der Exchequer. Diese sieben Minister bildeten, unter dem Vorsitze des Königs, das geheime Cabinet, welches aus der Tory-Parthey des Lords North, die aus 3, und aus der Whig-Parthey des Herrn Fox, die aus 4 Gliedern bestand, heterogen zusammengesetzt war. Lord North war in demselben anfänglich, ohne den Namen des Ersten zu führen, doch in der Wirklichkeit wieder der Erste, und sein Einfluß erstreckte sich aus alle Subalternen-Stellen der verschiednen Staatsdepartements. Indeß formirte sich eine starke Opposition, deren thätigste Anführer der abgegangne Großkanzler Lord Thurlow, und Pitt waren. Dieser letztere hatte sich damals den ehrenvollen Namen eines jungen Patrioten erworben, und suchte denselben unter andern durch die lebhaft betriebene Reform der Parlamentswahlen, und deren Rechte, zu verdienen. : *) Da der Herzog von Portland, den weder die Talente, noch die Kenntniße eines Staatsmannes auszeichnen, nur dem Scheine nach an der Spitze des Parthey der Whigs stand, deren Haupt, seit dem Tode des Marquis von Rockingham, Carl Fox war, so gab dieß zu manchen Satiren und beißenden Ausfällen Anlaß. So wurde in einem öffentlichen Avertißement ein Hofmeister für einen volljährigen Pupillen, gewiß auf einen Monat, gesucht, um ihn in der Geographie, Arithmetik und andern politischen Wißenschaften, wovon er noch nichts wiße, zu unterrichten. Ein andres Pamphlet mit der Ueberschrift: Kurze Anweisung für einen Premierminister, fieng folgendermaaßen an: "Mylord! -- America liegt nicht in Ostindien, -- bey Madagascar ist kein Stockfischfang, -- Connecticut ist kein Insel, und die Canadischen Seen sind keine Festungen -- der Zucker wächst nicht in Bengalen, und die Spanische Wolle nicht auf Long-Island -- auch bezahlt man keine Nationalschuld wenn an ein Geldanlehn macht u. s. w." link=Charles James Fox|thumb|The Right Hon. Charles James Fox. So furchtbar und so festgegründet indeßen die Macht der Coalition zu seyn schien, so führte sie doch, nach einer ephemerischen Herrschaft, von kaum neun Monaten selbst, ihren plötzlichen Fall herbey. Das Triebrad der neuen großen Veränderungen war der vom Staatssecretair Fox, am 18ten November, dem Parlamente vorgelegte Antrag, die Angelegenheiten der Ostindischen Compagnie den Händen gewißer Commissaire anzuvertrauen. Die Absicht dieser so verrufenen Bill gieng dahin, die Regierung des ganzen Brittischen Ostindiens der Krone zu entziehen, und sie den Chefs der Coalition, Lord North, und Herrn Fox, in die Hände zu spielen. So bald die gänzliche Reform der Verwaltung Ostindiens in Anregung gebracht war, wurde London, wurde ganz England der Schauplatz convulsivischer Bewegungen. Man sah die lebhaftesten Scenen des politischen Gewühls, der bittersten Aeußerungen, des heftigsten Mißvergnügens. Fox der ehemalige Mann des Volks, verlor seine Popularität so sehr, daß man ihn laut des Strebens nach der Dictatur beschuldigte. Auch war, seit der Thronbesteigung des Churbraunschweigischen Hauses, in England noch nie so ein kühner und weitgreifender Versuch gegen den constitutionsmäßigen Einfluß der Krone gemacht worden. Durch die Realisirung deßelben würde die Coalition mit einer unberechbaren Gewalt bekleidet eine Art von Oligarchie gebildet haben. Daher erhoben sich im Publicum, und im Parlamente, viel Stimmen gegen diesen Schritt, und als Fox ihn mit der Nothwendigkeit rechtfertigte, erwiederte sein Gegner Pitt, daß die Nothwendigkeit immer die Entschuldigung des Tyrannen sey. Endlich erfolgte der Ausbruch des Staatsgewitters, welches England, und seine Constitution, über vier Wochen lang erschütterte. Die Macht der Coalition, dieser für die Freyheit des Volks, und die Rechte der Krone, gleich gefährlichen aristokratischen Faction, wurde gebrochen, und das North-Foxische Ministerium in den letzten Tagen des Jahrs 1783 verabschiedet. *) Keine Ministerialveränderung war größer als diese: sie dehnte sich auf mehr als 40 hohe und niedre Hof- und Staatsämter aus, die alle mit neuen Subjecten besetzt wurden. So wie im letzten Februar die Stelle des Herrn Addington, so wurde der Sitz des Herrn Pitt, den Fox einen jungen ehrsüchtigen Mann nannte, für erledigt erklärt: und die bisherigen Minister gestanden, indem sie mit ihren zahlreichen Anhängern die Oppositionsbänke besetzten, ihre Entlaßungen mit dem Zusatz, daß die häufigen Umwandlungen England zum Gelächter in Europa machen würden. : *) Unter die vielen Satiren der damaligen Periode gehört die launigte Ankündigung, "das der Coalitions-Ballon, mit welchem man von den Ufern der Themse nach dem Ganges fliegen wollte, und der mit einer weit schädlichern brennbaren Luft, als Pandorens Büchse, angefüllt war, glücklicher Weise geplatzt sey ehe er in die Höhe gelassen werden konnte u. s. w." Auf einem solchen stürmischen Meere übernahm William Pitt die Leitung des von zahllosen Klippen bedrohten Staatsschifs. Er wurde zum ersten Lord ernannt: und an der Seite des jungen Premierministers standen der Marquis von Carmarthen, und Lord Sydney, als Staatssecretaire der auswärtigen und inländischen Angelegenheiten, der berühmte Lord Howe wurde erster Lord der Admiralität. Die kritischen Umstände, unter denen dieß Ministerium begann, schienen demselben keine lange Dauer zu versprechen. Herr Fox äußerte im Parlamente, man müße es der Jugend der Glieder deßelben zu gute halten, daß sie bey der damaligen Lage der Sachen ihre Stellen angenommen hätten. Einige verglichen William Pitt mit dem Hercules, welcher dem Atlas die Bürde der Erdkugel auf einen Tag abnahm, sie aber gern wieder zurückgab. Andre zogen zwischen dem Ausgange dieses politischen und Ministerial-Kriegs, und dem des großen Römischen Weltkampfs eine Parallele, und nannten Pitt, der erst das 26sten Jahr erreicht hatte, den Englischen jungen Octavius, und Fox, den Englischen Antonius, der, so wie der Römische, ebenfalls Spiel und Vergnügen liebe. Die Cabalen, und Machinationen der North-Foxischen Parthey bereiteten dem neuen Ministerium, welches sie für ein Ephemeron erklärte, im Anfange seiner schwierigen Laufbahn drohende Stürme. Diese Parthey setzte manche, der Königlichen Autorität nachtheilige, Maaßregeln durch; und Lord North hatte sich, während seiner zwölfjährigen Administration einen solchen Einfluß im Parlamente erworben, daß er als bloßes Individuum allein 40 Stimmen im Unterhause commandirte. Man sah im Brittischen Senate, und in der Westminster-Halle, ähnliche unruhige Scenen wie einst bey den Factionskriegen in Athen und Rom. Die durch eine unnatürliche Verbindung übermächtige Parthey zog mit grenzenloser Intoleranz, zuversichtlichem Trotze auf ihre Stimmenmehrheit, und mit einer seit der letzten Englischen Revolution unbekannten Kühnheit in langen Nacht-Campagnen gegen das Ansehen der Krone zu Felde; und ihr Chef, Carl Fox, setzte seine Staatsinquisitionsgerichte -- so nannten die Englischen Zeitungen damals die Ausschüße des Unterhauses zur Erwägung des Zustandes der Nation -- nach Willkühr an, verschob und erneuerte sie wieder. William Pitt bewies in dieser kritischen Periode ein seltene Standhaftigkeit, und er hatte Muth genug sich den Minister der Krone, zum Gegensatz des ehemaligen Ministers des Volks (Fox) zu nennen. Allein dieser, den man damals sogar den Fürsten der Coalition nannte, hatte durch die gehäßigen Maaßregeln seiner Administration die Liebe des Volks größentheils verloren; und die ganze Nation sehnte sich, durch die unaufhörlichen Staats-Convulsionen ermüdet, nach dem Genuße der Ruhe. Diese allgemeine Stimmung, und die Festigkeit, die der König den gewaltsamen Bemühungen seiner Gegner entgegen setzte, führten im Anfange des März 1784 das Ende der langen heftigen politischen Fehde herbey. George III entschloß sich, nach einem zweymonatlichen Kampfe, ein Parlament aufzulösen, welches über ihn, und das neue Ministerium, das er mit seinem Zutrauen beschenkte, ein so gefährliches Uebergewicht an sich gerißen hatte. Bestürzt und überrascht bequemte sich die Coalition zur plötzlichen Nachgiebigkeit und zur Aufgebung des großen Streits. Fox suchte indeß noch den Triumph des Herrn Pitt durch persönliche Angriffe zu verbittern, und prophezeyte ihm ein Stunde der Verachtung und Erniedrigung, da er von denen würde verworfen werden, deren Werk er vollbracht habe. Hierauf dißolvirte der König dieß in der Geschichte so merkwürdige Parlament, das fünfte, welches unter seiner Regierung zusammengekommen war. Es hatte durch seine Opposition gegen das vorige Ministerium Nordamerica selbst frey gemacht, und in einem Zeitraum von 20 Monaten (vom April 1782 bis December 1783) fünf verschiedene Administrationen gesehen. Der Zustand Englands glich nach dieser Katastrophe dem eines Mannes, welcher ein heftiges Fieber gehabt hat, und nun allmählig sich erholt, aber doch noch zuweilen kleine Anfälle hat. Die Umstände zeigten, daß damals Pitt ein geschickter Arzt war. Als ein warmer Vertheidiger der Königlichen Prärogativen, hatte er den Vers: Who rules o'er Freemen should himself be free, zum Grundsatz. Ohngeachtet seiner Jugend ergab er sich den gewöhnlichen Belustigungen und Zersteuungen nicht, und erschien weder bey Pferderennen noch in Schauspielhäusern. Durch seine Thätigkeit brachte er es dahin, daß die mächtige Oppositionsparthey, zu der die vornehmsten Lords, die Herzoge von Devonshire, Portland, und Leinster, die Grafen Fitzwilliam, Egremont, Spencer, Derby, Carlisle, Hertford xc. gehörten, von welchen allen jeder über 20,000 Pf. St. jährliche Einkünfte hat, ihre Uebermacht verlor. Das neu zusammenberufene Parlament, welches, gleich einem Phönix aus der Asche des alten, unnatürlichen Todes verstorbenen, Parlaments entstand, war ganz für die Minister gestimmt, die der Opposition das zu ihrer Erhaltung unentbehrliche Palladium der Majorität entrißen hatten. Jetzt kostete es dem Premierminister Pitt wenig Mühe die Hinderniße, welche die Faction des Herrn Fox ihm in den Weg legte zu übersteigen. Er gieng mit Nachdruck zu Werke, und setzte alle beabsichtigte Maaßregeln durch, die der Tadel der geschwächten Opposition jetzt nicht mehr vereiteln sondern nur verdächtig machen konnte. Fox hatte das Schicksal aller derer, die in ihren Entwürfen scheiteren: auch seine gleichgültigsten Handlungen blieben nicht vom Spott verschont. *) Die beyden ehemals merkwürdigen Namen der Torys, und Whigs, geriethen durch die auffallende Verbindung zwischen denselben in Verachtung. Ein Tory, sagte man, sey jemand, der ein vom Könige abhängiges Amt bekleide, ein Whig aber, der solch ein Amt nicht habe, und es gern haben wünsche. : *) So bewiesen die Spötter aus Buffons Naturgeschichte, daß der Fuchs (Fox) zwar im Winter, und besonders bey Schnee und Frost, häufig belle, aber im Sommer fast gar keine Töne von sich gebe. Eine allegorische Admiralitätsliste der Ministerialen führte an "daß das Schif, die Constitution, Capitain Pitt, nach vielen ausgestandenen harten Stürmen, glücklich im Hafen angelangt sey, das Schif die Majorität, Capitain Fox, aber völlig verfault befunden worden, und nun auseinander genommen werde, und der Capitain zufolge dem Ausspruch eines über ihn gehaltenen Kriegsrechts aus dem Dienst entlassen worden sey." So sah Pitt, nach einer einjährigen Administration, seine Gegner, die ihn beym Antritt derselben mit so furchtbaren Waffen bekämpfte, völlig besiegt, und es gelang ihm, ohne gewaltsame Mittel, das gesunkene Ansehn der Königlichen Gewalt wieder zu heben, und das durch die letzten Factionskriege zerrüttete Gleichgewicht der Englischen Constitution wieder herzustellen. Diese Verfaßung, "die er damals eine Zusammensetzung aller der vermischten Theile nannte, wodurch fremde Regierungsformen zu so hohem Glanze gebracht worden, eine Zusammensetzung, die durch die Grundsätze der Weltweisheit der Alten ihre feste Fügung, und durch die Verfeinerung der Neuern ihre Vervollkommnung erhalten habe, und nun als die Bewunderung der Ausländer, und als der Stolz der Britten da stände" -- diese Verfaßung wollte er durch eine Parlaments-Reform verbeßern. Sein Vorschlag der Maaßregel, die Repräsentirung den Zeitumständen angemeßen zu machen, war aber damals schon eine Maske: Glieder von entgegengesetzten Meynungen vereinigten sich über diese wichtige Angelegenheit, und Pitt wurde überstimmt, wie er voraus gesehn, und gewünscht hatte. Ueber vier Jahr lang war nun Herr Pitt in seinem Ministerium so glücklich von innen, und außen, und so ruhig, daß man es mit einem heiter dahin gleitenden Strome verglich -- als plötzlich gegen Ende des Jahrs 1788 ein Ungewitter die Wellen derselben trübte. Der König verfiel in eine Krankheit, welche ihn in den traurigen Zustand einer Regierungs-Unfähigkeit und das Land in Verwirrung brachte. Diese Krankheit des Monarchen erneuerte einen Streit zwischen den beyden Partheyen, der am Schluße des Jahrs 1783 angefangen, und im März 1784 mit der gänzlichen Niederlage des Herrn Fox geendigt hatte. Das große Ringen nach Macht (struggle for power) begann, nachdem das prorogirt gewesene Ober- und Unterhaus am 20sten November zusammengekommen war. Diese Versammlung war, da sie ohne Zustimmung der Krone, und ohne vom Könige oder deßen Commißarien eröfnet worden zu seyn, gehalten wurde, eigentlich kein Parlament, sondern ein Convent, wie gerade 100 Jahre vorher, 1688 nach der Flucht Jacobs II, und der Landung Wilhelms III. Statt gehabt hatte. Auch beschäftigte sie sich mit keinen gewöhnlichen Landesangelegenheiten, sondern bloß mit der Erörterung und Entscheidung der großen Frage: ob der Thronerde unter dem damaligen Umständen zur unbedingten Regentschaft berechtigt war, und -- was bey den politischen Verbindungen deßelben damit genau zusammen hieng -- ob Herr Pitt und die gesammten Glieder der Administration das Staatsruder behalten, oder der Parthey des Herrn Fox, des Herzogs von Portland u. s. w. die Zügel des Regierung überlaßen sollten? Die ganze Nation und das Ausland richteten ihr Augenmerk auf die Resultate dieser Krisis. Sie befestigte die Macht des Ministers. Fox erklärte im Brittischen Senate, daß der Thronerbe, im Fall einer Unfähigkeit des Königs, ein ausdrückliches Recht zur Recht zur Regentschaft habe; Pitt nannte diese Behauptung nicht viel weniger als Landesverrath, und äußerte, daß in einem solchen Falle der Thronerbe nicht mehr Recht zur Ausübung der executiven Macht habe, als irgend ein anderer Unterthan, sondern daß die beyden Zweige der Gesetzgebung (das Ober- und Unterhaus) im Namen des Volks die dienlichsten Verfügungen treffen müßten. Man debattirte, und stritt mit der heftigsten Anstrengung, und man protestirte und declamirte mit Erbitterung von beyden Seiten. An der Spitze der Parthey des Prinzen von Wallis befanden sich die Königlichen Herzoge von York und Cumberland nebst vielen Grossen: auf der andern Seite war das ganze Ministerium mit seinem mächtigen Einfluße, und zahlreichen Anhänge, wozu auch die Königin trat. Die Parthey des Ministers Pitt behielt die Oberhand, und setzte in den letzten Tagen des Jahrs 1788 die Beschlüße durch, daß der Prinz von Wallis kein geborner Regent sey, folglich die Regentschaft bloß vom Parlamente anzunehmen habe, welches ihm auch, um die constitutionsmäßige Autorität des Königs aufrecht zu erhalten, eine Commißion zur Seite setzen solle. Unter fortdauernden lebhaften Discußionen bezeichnete der feyerlich langsame Gang der Einrichtung der Regentschaft in beyden Parlamentshäusern den Eintritt des Jahrs 1789. Pitt beschränkte die Grenzen der Königlichen Gewalt, die der Prinz von Wallis unter dem Titel eines Regenten ausüben sollte, dadurch, daß er demselben das Recht Pairs creiren zu können, Aemter und Pensionen zu vergeben, und über das Privatvermögen des Königs zu verfügen, nahm, und daß er die Aufsicht über die Person des Monarchen, und die Ernennung des ganzen Hofstaats-Personale der Königin mit Zuziehung eines Rathscollegiums übertrug. Gegen diese Einschränkungen, die durch die Stimmenmehrheit genehmigt wurden, erhob die Opposition; "als schimpflich für den Prinzen, für das Parlament und die Nation" laut ihre Stimme. Indem einerseits viele Danksagungsadreßen aus den vornehmsten Städten einliefen, erklärte anderseits, der Prinz von Wallis selbst, so wie drey übrige Königliche Pairs die ganze Einrichtung der Maaßregel für Gesetz- und Constitutionswidrig, die Herzoge von York, und Cumberland, setzten zweymal ihre Namen an die Spitze von mehr als 50 protestirenden Lords des Oberhauses, und mehrere Redner nannten diese Einschränkungen der Regentschaft eine Plünderung, Beraubung, ja Ermordung der Autorität und Prärogativen der Krone. Es kam, ohngeachtet des heftigsten Widerstands, die von Pitt entworfene Regentschafts-Bill zu Stande, allein der Genius von England verhinderte ihre wirkliche Realisirung. Nachdem dieß große Werk drey Monate lang die berühmtesten Männer und geschicktesten Redner dieses Königreichs beschäftigt hatte, durch welches Zögern absichtlich aber von seiner Vollendung zurück gehalten war, wurde es durch die glückliche Wiederherstellung des Königs unnöthig. Der Monarch machte seine Genesung und Regierungsfähigkeit beyden Parlamentshäusern am 10ten März feyerlich durch Commißaire bekannt, und die Regentschafts-Bill wurde darauf im Oberhause verworfen, und wieder in ein Nichts verwandelt. Diesen Ausgang hatte der härteste Kampf, den je ein Englischer Minister im Parlamente fochte. William Pitt stand, nach dem vollständigsten Siege über eine zahlreiche Oppositionsparthey, und über die mächtigsten Gegner, deren Häupter der Thronerbe, und die drey übrigen in der Hauptstadt anwesenden Königlichen Prinzen waren, im Sonnenscheine des Glücks, und der befestigten Königlichen Gnade. Er hatte das unter seinem Ministerium zusammenberufene Parlament vom 18ten Mai 1784 bis zum 10ten Junius 1790, dem Tage seiner Auflösung geleitet, und war gleichsam die Seele und die Triebfeder der großen Begebenheiten dieser sechsjährigen Gesetzgebungs-Epoche gewesen. -- In dem neueröfneten Parlamente, dem zweyten, welches Pitt als Erster Lord der Schatzkammer, und Kanzler der Exchequer, am 26sten November 1790, beginnen sah, übte er noch mehr als im vorhergehenden, einen entscheidenden Einfluß auf die Stimmenmehrheit in beyden Häusern aus. Auch bewirkte seine Empfehlung, daß sein Jugendfreund (und letziger Nachfolger), Herr Addington, wieder zum Sprecher für das neue Unterhaus gewählt wurde, welches Amt er schon in der letzten Periode des vorigen Parlaments bekleidet hatte. Addingtons Name wurde damals mit Lobeserhebungen genannt, und mit vieler Bescheidenheit nahm er vom Sprecherstuhle Besitz. Die Ministerialparthey, zu deren Vortheile die Wahlen ausgefallen waren, machte im folgenden Jahre 1791 noch eine glänzende Eroberung an Edmund Burke, der, nächst Fox, die Hauptstutze der Opposition gewesen war, und sich vorzüglich bey der Interims-Epoche der Krankheit des Königs durch seine Heftigkeit ausgezeichnet hatte. Er gerieth im Parlamente, über die Französische Revolution, in lebhaften Streit mit Fox, der am Schluße unter häufigen Thränen erklärte, daß es ihm schwer werde, ein fünf und zwanzigjährige Freundschaft aufzugeben: allein Burke erwiederte, daß er sich auf immer von der Oppositionsparthey trenne. Die Minister gewannen nicht nur einen mächtigen Kämpfer, sondern sie legten auch Herrn Fox eine Schlinge, indem seine Aeußerungen ihn von nun an als einen Revolutionsfreund bezeichneten, wodurch er sich künftige große Aussichten und günstige Hofnungen raubte. Mitten im Wirbel der Französischen Unruhen und Staats-Convulsionen, am 5ten August 1792 starb der abgegangene unglückliche Minister der Amerikanischen Kriegs, der merkwürdige Staatsmann Lord North, nachheriger Graf Chuildford. Er hatte bereits in der letzten Periode seines Lebens wenigen Antheil an den öffentlichen Angelegenheiten genommen. Sein Tod führte ein wichtiges Ereigniß herbey, oder beschleunigte daßelbe wenigstens. Die beyden äußersten Partheyen, die Northsche, und Foxische, welche während dem ganzen Amerikanischen Kriege das Parlament in Spannung erhalten, und nachher die so bekannte Coalition formirt hatten, waren seitdem, ohngeachtet des ursprünglichen Widerspruchs ihrer Grundsätze, vereinigt geblieben, um Pitt eine starke und zahlreiche Opposition entgegen zu stellen. Als zu Ende des Jahrs 1792, und im Anfange des Jahrs 1793, die Französische Revolution aber einen so blutigen und schreckenvollen Gang nahm, als es nicht weniger auf Grundsätze, als auf Ehrsucht ankam, da sprang die ganze Northsche Parthey von der Foxischen ab, und verstärkte durch ihren Uebertritt die Ministerialparthey. Die Opposition, die nach dem Verluste ihrer wichtigsten Glieder, nur noch aus den Anhängern des Herrn Fox bestand, sank dadurch zu einer äußerst schwachen Minorität herab, die im Unterhause nicht so viel über 50, im Oberhause nur wenige unbedeutende Stimmen besaß. So hatte Pitt das Glück im zehnten Jahre seiner Staatsverwaltung seine bisherigen heftigsten Feinde unter seiner Fahne versammelt zu sehn. Man suchte sie durch das Intereße noch mehr zu feßeln. Lord Loughborough, sonst ein warmer Freund des Lords North, wurde zum Großkanzler erhoben, nachdem Lord Thurlow, wegen persönlicher Streitigkeiten mit dem Premierminister, diese Stelle niedergelegt hatte. Der Herzog von Portland, der seit dem Anfange des Kriegs gegen Frankreich, in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit, stets für die Minister gestimmt hatte, verließ in der Mitte des Jahrs 1794 gleichfalls die Opposition ganz; und zur Belohnung dafür erhielt die Glieder dieser Parthey vier Plätze im Ministerium. Der Herzog von Portland wurde zum Staatssecretair des inländischen Departements, deßen Geschäfte der Staatssecretair Dundas vorher ad interim verwaltete, der Graf Fitzwilliam zum Präsidenten des Geheimenraths, der Graf Spencer zum geheimen Siegelbewahrer, und Herr Windham, ebenfalls einen Anhänger des Herzogs von Portland, zum Kriegssecretair ernannt. Dieß Arrangement wurde im folgenden Jahre wieder dadurch verändert, daß der Graf Chatham, älterer Bruder des Premierministers Pitt, dem seit zehn Jahren bekleideten Posten des ersten Lords der Admiralität, oder Seeministers, an den Grafen Spencer abtratt, der ihm dafür das geheime Staatssiegel übergab, und daß der Graf Fitzwilliam seine Stelle als Präsident des Geheimenraths, welche der Graf von Mansfield bekam, mit der eines Vicekönigs von Irland vertauschte. Als er zu Dublin in der Folge gegen die Instructionen des Hofes handelte, wurde er entlaßen, und darauf wieder ein Gegner der Minister. Im Mai 1796 endigte die Königliche Dißolution dieß Parlament, worin Pitt und seine Parthey ein so großes Uebergewicht erlangten, daß die Opposition in den Annalen deßelben kaum eine nennenswerthe Rolle spielte. Sie fühlte auch in dem neu zusammenberufenen, und eröfneten Parlamente ihre politische Nichtigkeit so sehr, daß, nachdem sie im Anfange des Jahrs 1797 vergehens die eingetretene Verlegenheit der Bank zu ihrem Plan zu benutzen, und durch fruchtlose Motoinen, und zahlreiche Adreßen, aus allen Theilen des Reichs, die Minister zu verdrängen gesucht hatte, die Chefs derselben, der Herzog von Bedford aus dem Oberhause, und Carl Fox aus dem Unterhause gänzlich wegblieben. Durch die freywillige Entfernung derselben, und der Generale Tarleton, und Fitzpatrik, der Herren Sheridan, Grey, und 40 andrer Mitglieder, schmolz die Opposition so sehr, daß sie im Unterhause oft nur aus 15 Stimmen bestand. Während dieser fortdauernden Abwesenheit der vornehmsten Redner war Tierney (ein unabhängiger Landbesitzer, und heftiger Feind des Ministers,) der Wortführer der Opposition. Sein persönlicher Haß gegen Pitt gieng so weit, daß er denselben im Mai 1798, wegen einer im Parlamente angeblich vorgebrachten persönlichen Beschuldigung, zu seinem Zweykampfe herausforderte, der aber keinen blutigen Ausgang hatte. Seitdem blieben Fox und seine Freunde fast immer theilnehmungslose Zuschauer der Maaßregeln der bisherigen Administration. Ihr einziger öffentlicher Vereinigungspunct war der Whig-Club, aus deßen Liste der Herzog von Portland, und die zu seiner Familie gehörigen Personen ihre Namen ausstreichen ließen. Unerschütterlich schien das Ministerium Pitts begründet. Allein die ersten Monaten des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts wurden die Grenze seiner siebzehnjährigen Dauer. So unerwartet war keine von allen den zehn Ministerialveränderungen, die George III unter seiner Regierung hatte. Was diese schnelle Umwandlung noch ausgezeichneter machte, war, daß das Publicum, welches sonst immer von den Ursachen solcher Erscheinungen unterrichtet zu seyn pflegt, über die wahren Triebfedern, und geheimen Ursachen dieser Veränderung in dem Dunkel der Ungewißheit, und unverbürgter Muthmaaßungen blieb; und daß die Mitglieder der neuen Administration, Freunde, Anhänger, und zum Theil Creaturen der abgehenden Minister waren, in deren Fußstapfen sie traten. Daher war es keine Revolution des Systems, sondern nur ein Wechsel der Regierungspersonen. Die Vollendung deßelben wurde durch die Krankheit der Königs, und andre Hinderniße unterbrochen, und vier Wochen lang verzögert. Es entstand ein Interregnum, welches mit dem von 1783 zwar die Aehnlichkeit der Wirkungen, nicht aber der Veranlaßungen hatte. Pitt verwaltete, während demselben, provisorisch seine schon resignirte Stelle bis zur Wiederherstellung des Monarchen. Endlich an die definitive Formirung und Einrichtung des neuen Brittischen Ministeriums zu Stande: folgendes ist die charakteristische Liste der Mitglieder deßelben, deren Ernennungen die Londoner Hofzeitung und die andern Zeitungen nur einzeln bekannt gemacht haben. Erster Lord der Schatzkammer, oder sogenannter Premierminister, und Kanzler, und Unterschatzmeister der Königlichen Schatzkammer (Chancellor und Under-Treasurer of His Majesty's Exchequer), Henry Addington. Commißair der Schatzkammer, John Smyth, Charles Small Pybus, Lord George Thynne, und Nathairel Bond. Lord Großkanzler (Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain) Lord Eldon. Staatssecretaire: Lord Hawkesbury, für das Departement der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten: Lord Hobart für die Ostindischen, und andre Commerz-Angelegenheiten. Charles Yorke für das Kriegs-Departement. In dem Inländischen Departement blieb zwar damals noch der Herzog von Portland, aber im Anfange des August-Monats legte auch er diese Minister-Stelle nieder, erhielt aber dagegen die eines Präsidenten des geheimen Raths, und Lord Pelham wurde Minister des inländischen Departements. So wurde die neue Ministerial-Veränderung vollkommen. Erster Lord der Admiralität ist der Graf von St. Vincent, Admiral der weißen Flagge, und Ritter vom Badorden. Commißaire der Admiralität, sind Sir Philip Stephens, William Elliot, Sir Thomas Troubridge, James Adams, John Markham, und William Garthshore. Generallieutenant und General-Gouverneur von Irland, der Graf von Hardwicke. General-Postmeister, Lord Auckland und Lord Charles Spencer. -- Neubeeidigte Mitglieder des Königliche Geheimenraths; Sir John Mitford, Sprecher des Unterhauses, Lord Arden, der Graf von Clanricarde, Viscount Lewisham. Der neue Premierminister Addington, der Nachfolger von William Pitt, ist der Sohn eines Arztes in London, der sein Glück und sein Vermögen der Gunst und dem Einfluße des berühmten Lords Chatham verdankte. Er steht beynahe in gleichem Alter mit Pitt. Er eröfnete mit ihm die Laufbahn seiner Studien in dem Collegium von Eton, und folgte ihm nach der Universität von Cambridge. An diese Verbindungen der Jugendfreundschaft schloßen sich die der Politik an. Addington trat ins Parlament, weil Pitt sich für ihn interreßirte; so wie dieser, fieng er auch an auf der Oppositionsbank zu sitzen. Als Pitt Premierminister wurde, vertheilte er unter seine Freunde die Cabinets- und Parlaments-Rollen. Herr Addington erhielt die, die sich am beßten für ihn paßte; er wurde zum Sprecher des Unterhauses erwählt. Die damit verbundnen jährlichen Einkünfte belaufen sich jetzt auf 6000 Pf. St., außer einer Gratification von mehr als 2000 Pf. bey jedem neuen Parlamente. Er bekleidete sein Amt zwölf Jahre lang mit der größten Auszeichnung. Seine unerschütterliche Unpartheylichkeit, die mehr als einmal Herrn Pitt selbst strenge zur Ordnung gerufen hat, erwarb ihm die Achtung, und das Zutrauen beyder Partheyen im Parlamente; auch ist er stets einstimmig wieder erwählt worden. Niemand kennt beßer wie Addington die Stärke und Schwäche des Unterhauses, und die Formen und den Gang der Berathschlagungen. Er besitzt viele wissenschaftliche Kenntniße, eine gesunde und kraftvolle Urtheilskraft, einen feinen und geläuterten Geschmack, eine claßische und elegante Diction, ein sehr lebhaftes Gefühl, und eine anerkannte Moralität; sein Betragen ist sanft, natürlich, und einnehmend. Er hat mehr von der Würde, und der Erhabenheit, des Lords Chatham, als deßen Sohn. Dem ohnerachtet zweifeln viele, daß Herr Addington, bey allen rühmlichen Eigenschaften, den höchsten Posten eines Premierministers, eben so glänzend und mit so allgemeinem Beyfalle, als die Stelle eines Sprechers im Unterhause verwalten, und daß er der ungeheuern Last von Staatsgeschäften, die auf ihn ruhen, gewachsen seyn wird. Der neue Großkanzler, Lord Eldon, war bisher Lord Oberrichter des Gerichtshofes der Civil-Proceße (Lord Chief Justice of the Court of common Pleas). In eben diesem Tribunale führte sonst auch sein Vorgänger, Lord Lougborough, den Vorsitz. Es ist ein seltner Fall, daß die Chefs deßelben Gerichtshofes nach einander zu Großkanzlern befördert werden. Lord Eldon ist ein sehr unterrichteter Rechtsgelehrter, mit der Constitution, und den Gesetzen seines Landes vollkommen vertraut, und hat sich dadurch den Weg der Ehre gebahnt. Indeß weigerte er sich, in der letzten Ministerial-Krisis, lange, die Würde eines Großkanzlers anzunehmen, weil deren Besitz ungewiß, die Stelle eines Oberrichters hingegen für die lebenslängliche Dauer ist. Diese Schwierigkeiten hat man durch die Zusicherung einer Pension, im Falle seines Abgangs, hinweggeräumt. Solche Pensionen genießen bereits zwey entlaßene Großkanzler. Der alte Lord Thurlow, welcher sich wegen Mißhelligkeiten mit Pitt zurückzog, erhält 6000 Pf. und Lord Loughborough, der jetzt dem Lord Eldon Platz gemacht hat, 5000 Pf. St. Der Name Lord Hawkesbury ist in der Geschichte Englands, seit dem letzten Viertel des verfloßnen Jahrhunderts, nicht unbekannt. Charles Jenkinson, ein Client des alten Grafen Bute, wurde, nachdem er im Amerikanischen Kriege den Posten eines Kriegsministers bekleidet und verlaßen hatte, unter diesem Titel zum Pair des Reichs und in der Folge zum Grafen von Liverpool erhoben. Sein Sohn, der jetzige Staatssecretair für die auswärtigen Angelegenheiten, in der Hofzeitung Robert Banks Jenkinson, aus Courtoisie aber Lord Hawkesbury genannt, betrat früh die Laufbahn, die ihm der große Credit seines Vaters beym Könige eröfnete. Er studirte zu Oxford, nach dem ihm von demselben vorgezeichneten Plane, und gieng, nach Vollendung seines wißenschaftlichen Cursus, aus Reisen. Der Zufall machte ihn zum Zuschauer der ersten Revolutionsscenen in Frankreich, und er übersandte damals schon aus Paris dem Minister Pitt die Charakterschilderungen der wichtigsten Figuranten, und Häupter der Partheyen, und die Resultate seiner Beobachtungen. Auf eine so vortheilhafte Art der Regierung bekannt, empfahl er sich derselben noch mehr im Parlamente, als er, nach seiner Rückkehr, im Jahre 1790 zum Mitgliede deßelben erwählt worden war. Stets unterstützte er ihre Maaßregeln durch seine Talente und Rednergaben. Zur Belohnung dafür wurde er einige Jahre darauf einer der Commißaire für die Indischen Angelegenheiten, und nachher Münz-Aufseher, und Mitglied des Geheimenraths und des Handelskollegiums. Auch leistete er den Ministern, Pitt, und Dundas, bey den Angriffen der Opposition thätige Dienste, und zeichnete sich dadurch im Unterhause besonders aus. Lord Hawkesbury ist gegenwärtig erst im 31sten Jahre seines Alters, und hat eine Tochter des bekannten Grafen von Bristol, Bischofs von Derry, zum Gattin. Lord Robert Hobart, der zweyte neue Staatssecretair, steht dem Departement vor, deßen Geschäfte Herr Dundas verwaltet hat. Sein Name ist bisher, weder im Parlamente, noch im Publicum, oft genannt worden. Die Oppositionsblätter sagen daher mit beißender Satire, daß sich das Ministerium gut für ihn, er sich aber nicht für das Ministerium paßte. Seine Vermögensumstände sollen derangirt seyn, allein die Verbreitung, daß Lady Hobart ein Spielhaus hält, ist eine grundlose Erdichtung seiner Feinde. Der Kriegssecretair, Charles Yorke, hat sich immer als einen erklärten Freund der nun abgegangenen Minister gezeigt. Ueberhaupt wirft man dem neuen Ministerium eine zu fortdauernde Behauptung des Systems, und der Grundsätze vor, die England in den zerrüttenden Wirbel einer innern und äußern Krisis gestürzt, und eine Veränderung der Regierungs-Personen nöthig gemacht haben. Indeß vereinigen sich über kein Mitglied der neuen Administration die Stimmen mit so allgemeinen Beyfalle als über den ersten Lord der Admiralität und Admiral, Grafen St Vincent. Nur durch sein Verdienst schwang sich John Jarvis in der Brittischen Seemacht bis zum Flaggen-Officier empor. Er verewigte seinen Namen durch die Berühmte Seeschlacht beym Cap St. Vincent am 14ten Februar 1797, worin er mit 15 Linienschiffen über die Spanische Flotte von 27 großen Linienschiffen einen in der Geschichte beyspiellosen vollkommnen Sieg erfochte. Ehe das Gefecht begann, befeuerte er den Muth seiner Untergebenen, durch die Worte: "Wir wollen entweder schwimmen oder sinken." Als ihm das Parlament darauf seinen Dank votirte, nannte der Sohn des Königs, der Herzog von Clarence, Jarvis den größten See-Officier Englands, deßen Talente und Tapferkeit er selbst schon in dem berühmten Seetreffen des Admirals Rodney bemerkt und bewundert habe. Die nachherigen kriegerischen Operationen dieses Admirals, als Lord St. Vincent, sind im Politischen Journale erzählt. Nach der Resignation des ersten Lords der Admiralität, Grafen Spencer, bestimmte das Publicum anfänglich den Lord Westmoreland, der das Meer nicht kennt, zu deßen Nachfolger: eine um so angenehmere Ueberraschung verursachte die Ernennung des Lords St. Vincent zu dieser wichtigen Stelle. Ehe er sie antrat, befragte er seinen genauesten Freund, den Marquis Lansdown (vormaligen Grafen Shelburne), mit dem er seit vielen Jahren enge verbunden, und welcher bekanntlich ein Oppositionsglied ist; und aus seiner Rath nahm er die angetragene Würde an. Lord St. Vincent, der aus eigner Erfahrung, da er von unten auf gedient hat, die Mißbräuche kennt, die sich in die Englische Marine eingeschlichen haben, ist fest entschloßen, sie abzustellen. Hierher gehört vorzüglich der Einfluß der Gunst und die Familien-Protection auf das Avancement in den subalternen Graden bis zum Post-Capitain. Nur bey den Capitainen und Flaggen-Officieren wird eine strenge Anciennität beobachtet. -- Unter den andern neuen Admiralitäts-Commißairen ist Sir Thomas Troubridge, ein Lieblings-Gefährte des Grafen St. Vincent, der merkwürdigste. Er war auf der Nelsonschen Flotte in der Schlacht bey Abukir der Capitain des ersten Linienschiffes Culloden, konnte aber, da daßelbe auf einer Sandbank sitzen blieb, keinen Antheil an dem Kampfe nehmen. Der kritische Posten eines Generallieutenants und General-Gouverneurs von Irland war dem Herzoge von Montrose, und verschiednen andern Lords angeboten, aber ausgeschlagen worden. Jetzt bekleidet ihn der Graf Philipp von Hardwicke. Der Marquis von Cornwallis, ein warmer Freund der Irländer, bezeigte bey seinem Abgange, laut seine Unzufriedenheit darüber, daß die ihm bey der Durchsetzung der Union von der Regierung verheißene sogenannte Emancipation der Katholiken, oder politische und bürgerliche Gleichstellung derselben mit den Protestanten, nicht realisirt wurde. Er äußerte seine Empfindungen sogar in einem gedruckten Circularschreiben an die Irländische Nation. -- -- Sir John Mitford, Mitglied des Königlichen Geheimenraths, und jetziger Sprecher im Unterhause, war mehrere Jahre lang Generaladvocat, und ein eifriger Anhänger des bisherigen Systems. Man schreibt ihm sehr wenig Talente zu, und die Oppositionsblätter sagen, daß er mit den liberalen Ideen zerfallen ist. Dieß sind die wichtigsten Männer der gegenwärtigen neuen Administration. Der Chef des vorigen Ministeriums, William Pitt, spielt, wie sehr viele sich überzeugt halten, hinter dem Vorhange seine Rolle fort. Man weiß daß in England der Minister, der den Krieg geführt hat, selten den Frieden schließt. Bisher entschloßen sich die Premierminister nur dann zur Abtretung wenn sie sahen, daß die Stimmenmehrheit sie verließ, oder wenn eine Cabinets- oder Hof-Revolution, oder das Uebergewicht der Opposition den König zur Auflösung des Parlaments nöthigte. Pitt fürchtete weniger als jemals die Majorität im Parlamente zu verlieren, seitdem er sie durch den stärksten Theil der Ministerialparthey im Irländischen Parlamente recrutirt hatte; und da diese Majorität nicht, wie ehemals, aus großen Proprietairen und Landbesitzern, sondern aus Capitalisten oder Agenten der Regierung besteht, so wird sie sie niemals verlaßen. Man sieht daher, daß Pitt nicht auf die Art wie seine Vorgänger in ähnlichen Umständen, gezwungen war das Ministerium niederzulegen, und daß er sich nur zurückzog, weil er in der großen Krisis nicht an der Spitze der Administration bleiben zu können glaubte. Er gab der Nothwendigkeit nach. Er ist der erste Englische Minister, der am Schluße eines Kriegs seinen Nachfolger wählen konnte, und dem der National-Unwille nicht die Zügel der Regierung entriß. Die Meynung, daß Herr Pitt wegen der im geheimen Rathe durch die Mehrheit der Stimmen verworfne Gleichstellung der Katholiken in Irland mit den Protestanten, in allen Rechten, in der ersten Aufwallung seine Dimißion gefordert, und von dem, mit ihm seit einiger Zeit nicht ganz wohl zufriednen Könige, sogleich erhalten habe, doch einen Nachfolger habe vorschlagen dürfen, ist, höchstwahrscheinlich die richtige Vorstellung der Pittschen Dimißion. Als der Exminister Pitt am 14ten März Sonnabends, dem Könige in einer Audienz die Schlüßel und Siegel feyerlich übergab, überreichte dieser sie sogleich dem dabey anwesenden Herrn Addington. Am Montag darauf begab sich Herr Pitt in das Unterhaus, und setzte sich mit einem gesetzten Wesen, und mit scheinbarer Faßung und Selbstzufriedenheit über seine Resignation, unter einigen schmerzhaften Aeußerungen und spöttischen Bewegungen auf der andern Seite des Hauses, drey Sitze hinter der Schatzkammer-Bank, die in den letzten siebzehn Jahren seine beständige Stelle gewesen war. Zugleich bezog er eine neue Wohnung in Park-Place, einem bekannten Spielhause gegenüber, und der Premierminister Addington nahm das von ihm verlaßene Official-Haus in Darning-Street ein. Außer andern Quellen der Einkünfte, die man nicht mit Gewißheit kennt, hat Pitt die Stelle des Aufsehers der fünf Häfen, die ihm der König nach den Tode des Lords North auf Lebenszeit geschenkt hat, und deren jährlicher Ertrag sich auf 5000 Pf. St. beläuft; allein er hat sich auch so wie den Staat, mit ansehnlichen Schulden belastet. Lord Grenville genießt 6000 Pf. an jährlichen Pensionen, und seiner Gemahlin ist im Falle seines frühern Todes ein Wittwen-Gehalt von 1500 Pf. ausgesetzt. Herr Dundas hat ein Einkommen von 8000 Pf. wozu die Ostindische Compagnie 2000 Pf. beyträgt. Man sieht hieraus, daß die Exminister wenigstens für ihren Lebensunterhalt gesorgt haben und keinen Mangel leiden werden. -- Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1801. Kategorie: Great Britain Kategorie: Staatsorgane Kategorie:Regierungen